Core Overview , The Tissue Microarray Core was created as a core in-development in 2002. The mission of the Tissue Microarray Core is to generate tissue microarrays by allowing for the placement of 400-800 0.6 mm diameter tissue samples into a single standard tissue blockthus allowing hundreds of tumors and samples to be evaluated on a single slide. In addition to maximizing conservation of precious resources, since test conditions are similar for all elements on the slide, TMA provides more uniformity than traditional experiments. In addition to providing Tissue Microarray Construction, the Core also provides access to TMA Profiler, an internet-based database which facilitates data-dissemination and sharing.